Newfound life, newfound destiny
by Alana Rosenthal
Summary: Hiya, minna-san. This is my first fic, so please review! Valteria has been raised by Filia but now, Lina has been captured and everyones nightmares must come to pass! Valteria must learn of his destiny in time to save the world.....((along with changing X


Prologue  
  
After long and perilous journeys in the New World, Valgaav had been reborn after Lina and co. had defeated Darkstar (having been in Valgaav's body) for the first and last time. Having been reborn as a full-blooded Ancient Dragon, he was put in the care of Filia, the last of the very few golden dragons (only about fifty to hundred of them survived, and those were only the ones who stayed behind). Gravos and Jilas also help Filia, for she also runs a shop pottery and weapons shop (and beside the fact it's amazing that Gravos and Jilas are still alive). Filia has been living a prosperous new life so far; unfortunately planning on raising Valteria in the last Golden Dragon village.  
  
Lina and Gourry finally got married after many series of dragging along the relationship. Leaving Sailunne, they left for their hidden town, to which they were to live in without disturbance for the rest of their lives. Only a few people to this very day know they went off to, those few people not only the people who know them best but would also sacrifice their lives for the two to live in 'peace'…  
  
Amelia had left Zelgadiss and returned back to her kingdom. However, so they could at least have memories of each other, Amelia gave Zelgadiss her bracelet and Zel gave her his brooch. She has returned to her royal duties and justice speeches, although something has seemed to be bothering her, catching the whole attention of the kingdom as she secludes herself off from everyone…  
  
Meanwhile, Zelgadiss is still traveling the world, searching for a cure. Seemingly not wanting to be found until the time is right, no one has seen him since the battle with Darkstar. The only signs of him being alive are the fact that he sends letters to Filia, who tries her best to write back. But why Filia…?  
  
Not much in known about the whereabouts of Xelloss, the Trickster Priest. He has been seen by each of the Slayers gang once or twice over the course of these ten long years since the defeat. Even then, his visits are short and brief, and unfortunately for Lina it's only to inform her she's going to break her leg soon.  
  
Princess Martina married Zangulus (much to his surprise) and returned to her destroyed kingdom. Reconstruction of her kingdom had already been finished and the kingdom is flourishing again. She is living a happy life with her sixteen children and her husband.  
  
Nahga, the white serpent, has still been the same since she left Lina for reasons unknown. Still the thief she is, she travels from town to town, both attacking and saving people, trying to live up to Lina's name. Although the guards and bounty hunters have still not found her, she still loves to show her face in public places just to taunt royalty (although she is royalty herself from what I, the author, suspect). Her whereabouts are still unknown.  
  
Sylphiel has returned back to her home village. Still a priestess, she learns magic and history of the world, trying to give her best advice to royalty from what she can learn. Although still saddened by her rejection from Gourry, she has moved on and now has been dating a mysterious priest (not Xelloss!) for some time now…  
  
  
  
Rumor now has been going around for some months that the makozu are planning and preparing for another war. Most kingdoms have already made alliances with each other and have prepped their defenses and ammunition for a sudden attack. Other kingdoms, however, do not believe these rumors and just keep moving on without care of these 'white lies'. Many people have fled kingdoms for others, depending on where their alliances and imagination takes them. However, as some have told, they hear of the prophesied ones that are to return and save the world once more. Also, rumor has it that these prophesied ones would be assassinated in start of another upbringing, and that a war between the races will begin once more. One more among these rumors is that the prophesied ones have been cursed and all their worst nightmares will come true (*hint hint, if you haven't already figured it out). Are any of these rumors true? 


End file.
